<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mending Hearts by Kizanami, thewildcard06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802859">Mending Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizanami/pseuds/Kizanami'>Kizanami</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildcard06/pseuds/thewildcard06'>thewildcard06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Romance, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizanami/pseuds/Kizanami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildcard06/pseuds/thewildcard06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has no idea what he has gotten himself into the moment he got transferred to that infamous police department full of troublemakers. However, the department also don't know what they have gotten themselves into when Arthur arrived at their doorstep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya;</p>
<p>Main pairs : Eventually UsUk &amp; RusPrus with some side pairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN : This fic is a long project and is fully based on one of my roleplay threads with one of my dearest friends, @Kizanami. Hopefully y'all will have fun reading these! Also, since we both aren't a native English speaker, typos and such may happen. So please be lenient ^^</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>
__________</p>
<p>It was such a boring day in the police department and to make it worse the heat had gotten terribly intense despites time wasn't even entering afternoon yet. Nothing was worse than getting stuck inside a stuffy office without nothing better to do. Especially there was nothing that could help providing a great amount of coolness but an old fan sitting on a table at the middle of the room. The air conditioner had decided to break down on a time like this as well- when the almighty sun shone so brightly above the clear sky; mercilessly roasting everything underneath it. There we found three men with different features occupying the room, the three occupants was visibly suffering from the heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the main desk sat a man with a rather unique appereances, for the first glance people would be so sure mistaking him as an albino with his white hair and pale skin. He was slumping down over the table as he stared at nothing in particular ahead, face twisted to a bored frown. Turning to the left side, an asian man on his late twenties by the appearances was busy arranging a pile of paperworks on his own smaller desk. He must be the only one that wasn't bothered by the heat seeing of how content he was looking like while drowning in a full men kimono. The last of the last, the youngest member was laying down on a long red couch with a very expensive-looking phone on hands. His usual childish face was replaced by a more serious one, a pair of clear blue eyes were staring so intensely at the phone screen from behind the glasses. Seemingly once again he was drowning into another battle of an online game that he was obsessed with recently. </p>
<p>The three of them may look like a normal adult that worked as one of the police department officer. Their appearances may fool some to think of them as a mere human but they aren't. The three of them are far from being a human for they possessed a madness of strength that normal human would never have. Even though they are working for the police department, they are pretty much separated from the rest of the polices and assigned on a very much different department than the others'. They are the only member of a certain famous department in their little city, the SID.</p>
<p>Supernatural Investigation Department, SID they'd been known by. One of a branch of the polices organization who worked directly under the auspices of the chairman himself just like any other branches. But what made them to be different from the other was the tasks or cases they were assigned with. They worked for the strangest cases ever- which was abnormal and impossible to be handled by just a mere human; the supernatural cases. Even though the group itself was unlikable and labelled as a weirdos squad amongst the organization, all of the members took pride in doing their job. They have great records for solving every case handled to them almost perfectly, earning themselves a good reputation in the eyes of some human and supernatural beings alike despite for it was only the three of them working in said group.</p>
<p>____________________________________</p>
<p>"Hey, Kit." </p>
<p>Suddenly after the long silence engulfing the room, the head of the SID- Gilbert Beilschmidt; finally spoke up. The one nicknamed kit looked up, a pair of amber eyes immediately met another pair of red before the man, Honda Kiku gave a wordless nod of acknowledgement.</p>
<p>"Aren't we going to have a new member join today?" Gilbert continued. </p>
<p>There was a pause occured afterward, the attention of both Kiku's and Alfred's- their last member; perked up immediately at the mention of a new member. </p>
<p>"Yes, I think it will be today. I'm sure he will be arriving soon." The fox demon answered calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, after operating for more than three years, they were informed by the chairman himself that a new member would be join the department from now on. It had been so long since the last time this department recruiting a new addition. The chairman didn't tell them anything about this person, weird enough since the man himself was the one who stubbornly demanded for the newbie to be assigned to work with them. The three of them shared the same thought that this person must be an interesting individual for the weirdo of chairman to get excited over this person like that. The Italian was all smiling and grinning widely like a lunatic on loose, they still remembered how those golden eyes sparkled brightly like that a child's look on the first Christmas morning when he delivering the announcement. That crazy Italian must be up to something again, they were sure.<br/>
____________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
______________</p><p> </p><p>Their musing came to an end when a knocking was heard and their attention automatically diverted from the tasks on hand to the wooden door ahead. Even Alfred had to put his phone down after pausing the game, the young adult was visibly excited yet curious about the newcomer. The same happening was witnessed in Kiku's eyes, those pair of bottomless onyx orbs lightened up more than normally. However, the same can't be said for Gilbert. The devil looked like having a minor turmoil regarding their soon-to-be new member for a certain reason. </p><p>"Go, make yourself a little productive and open the door, angel boy." The leader ordered despites having the uncertainty. </p><p>The personal jab drew out a pout from Alfred, certainly Gilbert was aware that he didn't like to be addressed as such yet he still did it. Alfred contemplated disobeying the order just to be petty, however, the excitement for a new recruit won over his irritation. Bright blue eyes sparkled at the prospect of a potential new friend, the young man practically skipped his way to the door. With heart thundering in his chest, Alfred wondered about who it might be standing on the other side of the door nor how they would look like. </p><p>'A beautiful spirit lady? A cute androgynous nymph? Or maybe  some awesome ancient creature unlike a certain someon-?!'</p><p>As if sensing Alfred's disrespectful thoughts, Gilbert threw a thick book at the blond. The corner of the book hit the back of the poor man's head with a pinpoint accuracy.</p><p>"Ouch! What was that for?" Alfred cried in protest while rubbing the bump at the back of his head.</p><p>However, his protest just fell on deaf ears. Gilbert just simply gave him a flat stare before making a shoo-ing motion to go and open the door. While Kiku partly hid his face with the kimono's sleeve, Alfred was absolutely sure the Japanese man was laughing at him. They really enjoyed teasing him whenever there was a chance given. With a pair of puffing cheeks, Alfred ignored Gilbert who broke down in a roaring laughter and Kiku's- whose practically vibrated in an effort to not laughing out loud. He exhaled long before turning to the door, mind hoped for whoever it was will turned out to be a nice person and that they could become close friends. </p><p> </p><p>The moment he opened the door, the first thing Alfred noticed was green, a vibrant shade of green that was reminiscent of a spring meadow. A tad lost in it that Alfred belatedly realised it was someone's eyes. The second thing he noticed was a pair of fuzzy eyebrows above those shocking green eyes, covered by few messy bangs that fell over the person's forehead. Those fuzzy brows furrowed seemingly in irritation and Alfred finally blinked awake from the trance. That was when it occured to him that he was staring and gawking like a moron at the newcomer. </p><p>"A-are you the new recruit?" Asked Alfred in an effort to try saving his face. While hoping this poor effort would give a better impression, Alfred ignored a certain albino snickering in the background.</p><p>"Yes, my name is Arthur Kirkland. From now on I'll be working with you," the new recruit introduced himself and reached out a hand for a handshake.</p><p>Instinctively Alfred grasped the offering hand before giving a firm shake in return. Having finally calmed down his nerve after the greeting, Alfred finally got a good long look at Arthur's appearances. Tousled blond hair that reminded him so much of birds' feathers, healty pale skin, a pair of green eyes resembled the green meadow, added with the short stature that was drowning in the officer uniform. His appearances immediately had Alfred wondering about his race, perhaps a fairy but something felt a little off. Too lost with his wondering mind, Alfred failed to notice the sudden silence occured and the dropping atmosphere coming from behind.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of a cold red eyes stared at Arthur as if trying to tear him apart into small pieces. There was no humor anymore that lingering inside a few seconds ago. The grin from before had faded from the pale face, replaced by a rare thundering expression of rage and it was directed to Arthur. The man pushed down an innocent vase on his table, it shattered on the floor along with the contents. The loud crash gained everyone's attention as their eyes immediately turned to Gilbert, surprise written clear in their different shade of eyes. The culprit however, just offered them a cruel smile that didn't even reach his eyes.</p><p>"My bad, my hand slipped." Gilbert spoke, drawing out a confused frown on Alfred's features. </p><p>The young blond turned back to Arthur, wondering if Arthur had said something but was met with a frowning on his face. The green-eyed man looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.  That was odd coming from Gilbert since Alfred knew that the devil only reserved that kind of reaction  for the lowest of the low criminal and- And those blue eyes widened even before that sentence was finished. Alfred quickly snapped his eyes down on the shorter blond. 'N-no way! A human?!'</p><p>Gilbert rose from his seat, those sharp red eyes pinned down another pair of green with disgust. Arthur's gaze showed a hint of confusion but the human tried to mask it with annoyance instead.</p><p>"What's that lowlife creature doing in my office?" Gilbert asked the calm kitsune though only a shrugging he got in return. Kiku clearly didn't want to worsen the situation when Gilbert was on a foul mood by talking.</p><p>Scowling, the albino approached the blond pair with slow steps, causing Alfred tense up. Receiving such an unfriendly treatment however didn't falter Arthur's stance, the Brit still reached out a hand for a handshake to give a good impressjon as a new member. Alas, Gilbert just walked past him without giving him glances, acting like the man in front of him was an annoying fly that didn't worth his attention. </p><p>"You're rejected," Gilbert said casually, paying no mind to his gasping subordinates behind. "It seems I have to give a piece of my mind to that stupid old man." And he began making his way towards the chairman's office.</p><p> </p><p>The three left behind shared a look and Arthur looked like a second away from murdering their leader, that look made the duo a little nervous. If that look could kill, they would be probably standing over Gilbert's grave by now. It was admittedly scary and yet to a pair of certain blue eyes, it looked attractive for an unknown reason. Before he had times to think over the strange thought, he and Kiku saw Arthur quickly started chasing after Gilbert. Having no other choice, the reminding of SID members hurried following after them as well.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>An expensive mahogany door slammed into the wall harshly as Gilbert kicked it open. The pissed albino straightaway searched for the chairman but the sight greeted him piqued him more. A grown man in his nearly sixties- who seemed to be unaffected by Gilbert's aggressive entrance; paid no attention on the occurance. A pair of earbuds attached to his ears, seemingly listening to whatever songs playing from a gadget which Gilbert didn't care about. And he was dancing happily to the current song playing like a tipsy teenager on a party, ignoring everything including Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>The devil's left eye twitched the more he watched that ridiculous old man and his poor dancing. He went over to the man with the highest position of the police  organization around the same time Arthur and the other two finally caught up to him. The next thing happened unexpected to Arthur but not the other two members, Gilbert dropped a strong kick on the man's back. The elder yelped in surprise because of the attack, he went flying few feet ahead before crashed onto a wall before heavily landed on the floor in an awkward position.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the meaning of this, old man!?"</p><p>Crossings his arms, Gilbert went to the point as soon as Romulus- the man's name; took the earbud out of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, good evening to you too, young Gilbert!" The chairman in question just greeted back cheerfully compared to the angered devil.</p><p>As if the kick had never happened a few seconds ago, the Italian put himself up while dusting his clothes, grinning widely to the group. His friendly manner drew a snort from Gilbert, he hated it when the man called him young since he was so much older than the man himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really that serious to think I'd accept a human on my team?" He asked again, pointed a finger rather rudely at Arthur to emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>"So you finally met him! Great! From now on he will be working under your command, Gilbert. I hope you all will get along with each other soon!" And Romulus was awarded by one of a deadliest glare from the devil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN : These all for now! Next chapter will be added soon!</p><p>But first, we'd like to know about what you think of this fic so far. Some feedbacks would be appreciated ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>___________</p>
<p>Arthur briefly wondered how his life ended up becoming like this mess as he stared blankly at the argument breaking out between the chairman and that git of the department's head- if one can even call that an argument. With Romulus waving off everything with a cheerful laughter meanwhile the albino man seemed getting more and more angrier. Arthur closed his eyes and let out a suffering sigh, it was not like he wanted to be transferred either but he had no other choice. A memory of how it all began flashed across his mind. <br/>____________________________________<br/>[Flashback]</p>
<p>"Wait! What do you mean by transferring?"</p>
<p>Arthur slammed his fists on the director's desk in demand for more explanation. Much to his credit, Romulus didn't even flinch underneath his glaring green eyes and the harsh treatment. Those sharp amber eyes stared straight at Arthur in return.</p>
<p>"It's either this or getting suspended for an infinite period of time. Your choice, my boy."</p>
<p>The blond gritted his teeth with  frustration clouding his expression.</p>
<p>"It wasn't me! I didn't mean for that to happen!"</p>
<p>For a brief moment Arthur caught a hint of sympathy reflecting in the man's eyes. But it disappeared as fast as it came that Arthur immediately dismissed it as his imagination.</p>
<p>"You should have known, Arthur. Your....condition is too dangerous to be left alone any longer considering what happened for several times already."</p>
<p>Romulus explained gently this time around, a big strong hand reached out and ruffled Arthur's messy hair in a gesture similar to that a parent's towards their children. The gentle gesture sent a pang of longing to Arthur's heart. </p>
<p>"Don't you worry, young Arthur. They'll definitely love and welcome you. Despites their rather questionable reputations, all of them are a good guy. Beside-" he paused. </p>
<p>And suddenly those golden eyes glittered, a rather impish smile blooming on his lips.</p>
<p>"Who could ever resist such a little cutie like you?" Continued the man boldly, causing Arthur's composure shatter.</p>
<p>Romulus laughed heartedly, enjoying the Arthur's blushing face and how he was sputtering in indignation. Unable to handle the embarrassment, Arthur stalked out of the room and automatically resigned himself to the transferring.<br/>____________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that time he hoped then that at least in this infamous department, his unique conditions won't get in the way of works. And here the irony, the fact he was a human apparently became the problem this time around.</p>
<p>'So much for being welcomed.' Arthur thought bitterly.</p>
<p>It was kind of figured that even he won't be accepted in this department. Slowly he opened his mouth and was ready to retort but was beaten by someone first. Before he knew it, Alfred already stepped out in front of him. </p>
<p>"That's a little too far, boss. I'd say let give him a chance." The man's voice cut off the argument.</p>
<p>Arthur stared up at the board back standing tall before him, as if trying to protect him from Gilbert's hateful glare.</p>
<p>"How about a voting? Me, you and Kiku. That won't be a problem, right?" Suggested the bespectacled blond.</p>
<p>Romulus immediately cut in before Gilbert could say anything.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea! Very democratic as expected from Alfred boy!"</p>
<p>For being unable to protest, they ended up voting and resulted in 2 stay agaisnt 1 leave.</p>
<p>"That's settled! Welcome to the group, Arthur! And let's get along!"</p>
<p>Alfred's friendly smile was bright like the sun, there was no shadow of deception anywhere on his face but only a pure joy. The man was sincerely happy that Arthur had joined the department.</p>
<p>A hope bloomed inside Arthur's chest, perhaps, just maybe he finally found a place.. Tentatively Arthur offered a small shy smile, thinking this won't be so bad after all. <br/>____________________________________________</p>
<p>Alfred couldn't help himself when he saw that familiar bitter expression on Arthur's face. The male knew all too well, the sting of rejection as well the longing for a place to belong. So he hoped Gilbert would forgive him for stepping in, for wanting to share their little sanctuary with their potential new member. But even if he could redo it, he will still end up doing the same. Even if he would get pranked non-stop by Gilbert later, a sight of that shy smile itself was rewarding enough.</p>
<p>As everyone made their way out of the office- with Gilbert stomped angrily away from everyone and Kiku followed after; Alfred felt a tug on the end of his favourite jacket. He stopped and before he could turn around, Arthur's voice cut in.</p>
<p>"N-no! Don't turn around!"</p>
<p>And Alfred's head immediately snapped forward under the urgency of that tone. Arthur's voice was a little thick and only loud enough for him to hear, seemingly the blond was a tad embarassed as well.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to look. I'm probably making a really weird face right now. But I just- uhm.." The pause caused an anticipation grow inside Alfred while he watched Gilbert and Kiku turned around to the corner, who utterly didn't notice they were missing the other two.</p>
<p>"Thank you." The word was uttered so softly that Alfred almost didn't hear him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's all I wanted to say, so e-excuse me!"</p>
<p>Having had said what he wanted, the petite man hastily ran off  after the other two. Alfred stared at the retreating back silently, he had caught the tip of Arthur's ears flushed red as the Brit ran past by. And once the green-eyed man turned around the same corner the others had disappeared to and out of his sight, Alfred finally let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. The man then slid down kneeling on the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh god! That was- how can someone be that cute?" </p>
<p>Alfred muttered to himself, face flushed and hot while his heart was thundering uncontrollably. This wasn't good for his heart, the male thought.<br/>___________________________________________</p>
<p>Back inside the office with Romulus, the man slumped down on his chair while rubbing his sore back. He let out a long sigh afterwards when he thought about how frequently his back received rude treatments from a certain albino's feet.</p>
<p>"Kids these days have no respect for their elders." The brunet pouted but his childish demeanor vanished as he looked down at files on his hands.</p>
<p>"Let see what the fairy is capable of amongst the beasts."</p>
<p>He laid the files down on the table, it was Arthur's personal information with a confidential stamp on it.<br/>____________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first arc would be starting on the next two chapters, until then!</p>
<p>Feedbacks are appreciated of course!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>Kiku let out a long sigh as he trailed behind Gilbert, the angered devil paid no attention to the people scattering away from his path. Neither one of those people wanted to get caught in the crossfire lest they got burnt as well, the hot-headed albino certainly won't be hesitant to deliver painful end to anyone who disturbed him. The Japanese man walked few feet behind, hoping his leader would calm down soon by giving Gilbert a space. Unfortunately, Gilbert showed no sign of calming down soon. This might take a while for that to happen much to Kiku's dismay, the old fox let out another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>His mind traveled back to the thoughts of Arthur, their newest member of their team. And in his honest opinion, the green-eyed man didn't look that bad and he actually awoke an interest in Kiku. The most intruguing thing upon a first glance would be the aura the man was carrying. Kiku was aware that Arthur was a human but something within Arthur gave out a different kind of vibes resembling one kind of a supernatural creatures'. And like an invisible string, that something kept pulling him in towards Arthur, he was sure Gilbert and Alfred would feel the same. Nevertheless, Kiku didn't mind the odd feeling as curiosity had fully consumed him. He wanted to know more about this interesting person.</p><p>Too lost in his thoughts, Kiku failed to prevent Gilbert from destroying their little office. As soon as Gilbert entered the room, the devil had started rampaging by throwing everything he got his hand on. Alfred's newest phone also became the victim, the small gadget laid on the floor with shattered screen and snapped in two under Gilbert's grasp.</p><p>"What are they thinking? Why are they so stupid and naive?" He mumbled angrily. </p><p>Thinking back about those nasty human increase his hatred more. Those filthy creatures definitely can't be trusted even if they would give out a friendly and kind impression. They are nothing but a greedy, traitorous lowlife and would mostly stab you in the back when there's a chance given. And to know he had to put those facts aside- because his naive subordinates didn't seem to be aware; and to work together with one of them angered him more. Gilbert wasn't happy and that demanding old man didn't even care about that. </p><p>He would've probably continued tearing the office upside down if it wasn't for his eyes catching the sight of a clock. His harsh breathing slowed down to normally as Gilbert forced himself to calm down. The man took a look around the messy room with a little care for the room's conditions to look for his favourite coat, usually he would throw a fit seeing such messiness in the office but he was blinded by hatred to day to care about it. He found the jacket hanging on his seat and immediately went to grab it, paying no attention to Kiku that stood before the doorway. </p><p>Meanwhile Kiku watched soundlessly as Gilbert began fixing his appearances by rubbing away the remaining anger from showing on his face. When he looked as presentable as earlier, Gilbert made his way out of the room and walked past Kiku.</p><p>"I'll be back," he said to the black-haired man who just took his gaze off of the clock before walking off.</p><p>Kiku nodded upon knowing what this time meant for Gilbert, the leader's break time had arrived again. The fox demon watched Gilbert's retreating back solemnly before those onyx orbs accidentally stumbled into another pair of pretty green irises. Gilbert just rudely passed the blond without a word, but only a single glare given. It drew out a sad look on Arthur's face for a brief moment before the human masked it underneath a neutral look, trying to hide. But Kiku saw it despites it was only a split of second. Sighing, Kiku greeted his comrades by the door and sort of giving Arthur an apologetic smile when they caught the sight of their destroyed room.</p><p>"Our apologies, Arthur-san for you have to see....these on your first day," said Kiku a tad nervously while drowning out Alfred's screaming coming from the background upon finding the poor fate of his phone was. Kiku put his whole attention on the petite male before him instead.</p><p>"My name is Honda Kiku, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I am looking forward for us to work together on the future cases. This place isn't really much but please make yourself home in our humble office."</p><p>The man bowed deep at the end of the self-introduction. He was unawere that his action flustered the newcomer, Arthur wasn't used for being addressed politely like this. The blushing male bowed back in return as the outcome of not knowing how to react properly under such the nice greeting. Kiku only smiled softly at the cute antic before leading him into the room and straight toward the lucky, untouched single couch by the janitor closet.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind waiting for a little bit," Kiku paused to take out the cleaning supplies from the same janitor closet. "We need to clean up first." He continued while giving a broom to the mourning Alfred.<br/>
__</p><p>Some minutes of sitting alone while watching the other two clean off the mess their leader left behind, Arthur started fidgeting on his seat. He stared at Alfred- who in particular was whimpering and mourning for the lost of his new phone; and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. However; he made a comical face when the bespectacled man hold the remaining of his phone as if it was his dead lover. Unable to just sit around any longer, Arthur suddenly stood up before going into the janitor closet and taking out some cleaning supplies. His movement was awarded by a surprised look from his new teammates, causing him fidget some more.</p><p>"It feels wrong if I am the only one sitting around and doing nothing while you two clean. So I am helping too!" He tried to explain while wearing a firm look despites their bewildered face was making him embarrassed.</p><p>"Besides, this place is now my office too," he mumbled quietly, those cheeks flushed nicely after the admission.</p><p>Arthur had been jumping from team to team since people refused to work with him because of his condition. Thus against his better judgement, he actually felt slightly hopeful for this one team to work out.</p><p>"You're such a good guy, Artie!!" Alfred exclaimed, looking strangely touched with comical tears streaming down his face. </p><p>Normally Arthur would fuss over the nickname but Alfred's silly behaviours got to him first. He met Kiku's eyes and made a silent gesture, asking if this was normal. The Japanese man smiled serenely and nodded, confirming that this kind of antic was indeed very normal. They resumed cleaning then, mood obviously had lightened up between them.<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>"Well, I hope you don't hold it against boss too much though. He normally isn't this bad. It's just....the thing with human is a bit personal to him," Alfred said to Arthur while reaching out for the snack on the table.</p><p>Like the usual, Kiku was truly prepared with snack- it was rice cracker for the day; and drink. The man served the other two after done explained the rules and the schedules of their work to Arthur. He had taken the task since most likely their leader won't do the job. The green-eyed man was intelligent, be able to mesmerized everything at once within minutes. Certainly Gilbert needs to see this as the devil favored a smart individual.</p><p>"Well, most nonhuman are usually distrustful towards human and in a sense I can understand him for hating human," Arthur replied. After all he knew very well, he had seen it first hand of how ugly human could be.</p><p>"But that doesn't mean I don't want to give him a good kicking though," he added under his breath.</p><p>Though apparently, it wasn't as quiet as he thought or maybe Kiku's just had a great hearing because the Japanese man suddenly did a spit take. </p><p>The fox demon stared at Arthur in disbelief and kind of surprised to hear hum muttering such thing like kicking Gilbert even though the one he wanted to drop a kick was ancient devil. This was the first time Kiku met such an interesting co-worker that isn't afraid of Gilbert, Arthur was daring even. Normally other people on the office will run first at the sight of the hot-headed devil, his glare alone is already enough to send them off with tail between their legs. And then the pranks, everyone isn't really looking forward to receive one therefore they did their best to avoid engaging in any sort of interactions with him. But not for Arthur seemingly, very interesting. Somehow Kiku became a bit too eager for them to start working, he was sure this little office won't be so bland and boring anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Their peaceful moment, however, was ruined too soon as the door of the office suddenly slammed open. There stood Gilbert with a satisfied smile tugging on his more relaxed features after coming back from wherever he had been. It seemed he was in a good mood this time around, the quick change of mood certainly gave the other three a wonderment but soon they would find out. That wicked smile on his face was definitely not a good sign, at least for the people outside of SID.</p><p>"I brought favourite drinks!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly as he placed a plastic bag on Alfred's hands.</p><p>The devil in return stole Alfred's snack before heading towarss his desk and dropping himself down on the red plush chair. He grabbed a red folder while munching on the snack and feigning reading over it. In the reality he was hiding a visibly smirk from everyone's sight as he watched Alfred took out a can of drink. The blond thought that Gilbert had nicely bought coffee inside the can, a bit too overexcited that he didn't stop to sniff on the drink and just took a big gulp of it. Unfortunately, the young blond coughed and almost spitted out the content once the bitter taste of green tea greeted his tongue. He made a disgusted face and a nasty glare was soon he sent towards their snickering leader behind the large desk. </p><p>"You're welcome, Angel boy! Kesesesese!" The devil broke into series of mad laughing, filling the once peaceful room with his loud voice.</p><p>The face Alfred made cracked out a quiet laughter from Kiku as well, but he hid it behind the long sleeve of his kimono. He felt sorry for Alfred and yet highly amused at the same time. Well luckily for Alfred, he wasn't the only one who received a prank from the department head. </p><p>"Today is such a beautiful day," the real culprit stated as he heard more screamings and yellings outside of their little office. </p><p>___________</p><p>"Ugh! You're such a meanie, boss. You know I don't like tea."</p><p>Arthur nearly felt himself sweatdropped at Alfred's sorrowful moan as he stared down at his own drink. The smelt of strong coffee filled his nostrils as soon as the lid was snapped open. How the albino had switched its content was a mystery to him but everything could be possible seeing the man was a devil himself.</p><p>'What a petty prank,' Arthur said to himself.</p><p>He glanced at the sulking Alfred with the corner of his eyes before he made up his decision. He offered, "Jones, you can trade with me."</p><p>The blue-eyed male immediately perked up, those pleading eyes quickly stumbled into Arthur's with hope. He vaguely reminded Arthur of an eager puppy greeting their favourite human who just came home from work.</p><p>"Really?" Alfred asked hesitatedly but he was already eyeing Arthur's drink longingly.</p><p>Arthur's lips curled up in amusement, obviously the taller blond wore his heart on his sleeves.</p><p>The human replied, "Yes, you can have it. I always prefer tea anyway."</p><p>Those eyes practically sparkled as the brit handed him the drink.</p><p>"Thank you!!" With a cheer, Alfred pulled Arthur into a tight hug.</p><p>Poor Arthur just froze at the sudden closeness, blood immediately rushed up to his cheeks ao fast that he felt a little dizzy. He almost dropped his drink but thankfully he managed to hold still until finally he was released from the bear hug. Meanwhile Alfred was utterly unaware of the effect he had on Arthur and just gratefully took the drink from the smaller one's hands after giving his own to Arthur in return.</p><p>He then spoke, "You know, you can just call me Alfred. Hearing someone's called me Jones makes me feel really old." </p><p>"I mean we are a team now, right?" The bespectacled blond added casually.</p><p>Arthur looked down at his laps while still holding the can of tea on his both hands. The upper half of his face was covered by those messy blond bangs, hiding his eyes from everyone especially Alfred.</p><p>Alfred beckoned, "So how about it? Try calling my name! A-L-F-R-E-D, Alfred!" </p><p>Bright blue eyes stared excitedly at Arthur and Arthur found himseld couldn't say no to that eager look. In the end he relented, his cheeks gained a rosy red hue at what he was about to do.</p><p>"A-alfred.."</p><p>Right after softly saying Alfred's name, Arthur quickly brought the can up to his lips. He was trying to hide his flustered face behind the rim of the can from prying eyes of his new comrades. He didn't get to be that casual with his former teams often since he never really got to stay that long. So just for a little while, he let himself feeling contented with how the thing turned out. And behind the rim of the can, Arthur's lips curled up into a small secret smile.</p><p>Unaware to him, Arthur left Alfred in a little mess since the American's heart skipped a beat at the way Arthur had called him. Without his consent, Alfred could feel his cheeks heated up. The man looked away then, suddenly feeling a bit shy and both of them ended up unable to look at each other's face for a moment.<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>Behind the desk, Gilbert watched the scene playing out before him with a bored look. It looked a lot like Alfred had gotten himself something like a crush on the newbie without realizing. Or it was the impression Gilbert assumed seeing the younger one's reaction over a trivial thing like Arthur saying his name. His eyes went back to Arthur, silently staring down at him with a pair of red eyes full with curiosity. A frown suddenly marred over his features when he caught an abnormal energy formed like some kind of vibes dancing around the young adult as if a protective shield. Red eyes glowed secretly, the devil was trying to figure out the tainting aura hugging Arthur's normal one. The lovely and soft green energy Arthur had was soothing, it felt soft on his fingertips as he subconsciously brushed against it. Looking closer, he could see countless of glittering golden dust flowing through it like that gentle flow of a stream on the summer. Its warmth shoot out from the small body, spreading so slowly around their office and engulfing them with gentle light like a blanket. Suddenly their sanctuary became a little bit warmer and he could see Alfred and Kiku relaxed under the petting aura. </p><p>Gilbert blinked and blinked, a quite disbelieving the sight that laid out in front of his eyes. Arthur's energy and smell screamed human but the man carried some magic that could only be found in a fairy, as if it was gifted to him. Still that was hard to believe, fairy rarely associated themselves with any living races, a human nonetheless. Turned out this person was more interesting than a meet in the eyes, the albino had a difficulty of finding out the sources of where the fairy's magic coming from. Closer, his mind told him that he had to look a little more closer and without realising it himself, Gilbert approached the sitting brit silently. The devil knelt down before Arthur, startling everyone by his sudden appearance. His confused subordinates held their breath when those long fingers caught Arthur's chin and tilting it up, meeting the petite male's face with his scrutinizing gaze.  </p><p>However, before he could start the examination, a single knock on the door interrupted. Gilbert was brought back to reality on the instant and the head department blinked once before retreated away from Arthur.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>He gave the permission to enter inside whilst himself settled back on his previous seat, acting like as if nothing just happened.</p><p> </p><p>A young man barged in from behind the wooden door, his eyes was downwardly staring at the ground ahead of his own feet as he entered the sanctuary of the most scariest group he had ever known. His shaking hands were holding a folder close to his chest before ever so slowly looking up to meet with Gilbert's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Raivis, so good seeing you today,"<br/>
Gilbert spoke with a large smirk on his face and Raivis mentally shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Kiku stepped up in between them before Gilbert could do anything to him like previously and took the folder from his hands. Without much further ado, the man left the room fast, drawing himself an awed look from everyone inside.</p><p>"Aw that was too fast."</p><p> </p><p>The very old devil pouted like a child, mimicked by Alfred who felt disappointed when given no chance to talk to a potential new friend.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a new mission," said Kiku after finishing reading the report resided in the folder. </p><p>He gave the folder next to Gilbert and the leader wasted no time reading it. His playful expression died down, eyes as narrowed down as sharp as a razor when he drown himself completely to the neat sentences written on the white paper.</p><p>"Missing? Children?" Gilbert mumbled and letting Alfred stealing the folder to read it together with Arthur beside him.</p><p>"Yes, that what it said. We've been receiving a lot of reports from some people about missing children. At first, it was handled by a team from A Departement but they have not so much luck finding them," the Kitsune explained from his place before a laptop </p><p>"At least eight children have already went missing for these past days, the victims ages range from six to nine years old. We only have the data of their bio on the second page in that report and several of different crime scenes, not even a single clue from the A department."</p><p>Gilbert nodded as he read the content of said second page that Kiku mentioned after the blond duo gave it back to him.</p><p>"They demand us to work for it and refused to give helping hand. Heh, good. We don't need those useless monkeys. We'll do it our way."</p><p>Two pair of excited eyes met his own when they exchanged glances.</p><p>"Kitsune, you and Angel boy go to the parents place and ask for more details," he gave first order and he didn't care when Alfred shot disapproval glance. </p><p>He recognized that look, knowing well what those glances meant and yet he paid no mind on it. Obviously the American had wanted to be paired with the brit on said green eyed male's first mission but was assigned to work with Kiku instead like the usual. Alfred wasn't pleased even though the young adult didn't have a problem working with Kiku. The asian man was pleasant to work with and both of them knew that. Gilbert was about to give another instruction but Kiku butted in.</p><p>"Understood. And I believe you and Arthur will go to the crime scenes together, working this way is faster. I'll do my order right away."</p><p>Ignoring the twins 'hey' coming from Alfred and Gilbert, Kiku dragged the bespectacled man away and leaving Arthur alone with Gilbert. A few awkward minutes had gone by in silence until Gilbert spoke up after he had gotten over his surprise.</p><p>"I don't have any other choices so for now let's be professional. Let's go," he said calmly, there was not a hint of playfulness could be detected in his rough voice.</p><p>The devil grabbed his coat and walked out, gesturing for Arthur to follow along. And the pair made their way out of the office and headed straight toward the first crime scene.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the long updates! We hope y'all enjoy this chapter~♡</p><p>Feedback is of course appreciated! Until the next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>